THE TENTH CLASS
by magic shuckle 09
Summary: (I own nothing) Heavy discovers a tombstone that may lead to a new and exiting comrad. But heavy will have to dig deep into the mystery that is the tenth class. Rated teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Things were going normally for our nine mercenaries as they got ready to catch the red intelligence. The pyro was gleefully skipping around the room, exited for the day ahead. The demoman was drinking as much beer as any other day, which was a lot. The scout was trying to annoy the engineer, who was trying to improve his sentry design. The medic was petting his beloved dove, who was content. The sniper was drinking coffee, soldier was standing at attention, and the spy was nowhere to be seen.

But the mercenary known as heavy was tired today. He had woken up in the middle of the night and was unable to go to sleep again. The bear of a man hadn't even brought his beloved gun, sasha, to the fight, but replaced with his shotgun. He'd just take his time running into battle today. Then he heard the speakers.

"Mission begins in 5…4…3….2…1…."

As the doors to the battle field burst open, everyone madly dashed out to try to destroy the reds and dance on the ashes. But heavy simply walked out, not caring where he was going. As long as he could sit down and rest for a while. But he then noted something he never remembered seeing before. In fact, he vaguely remembered kicking it out of anger when his team lost.

It was a small tombstone that read three simple words. "THE TENTH CLASS". This intrigued the heavy. The spy sometimes called him a class, and scout a class (sometimes without the c and the l) and pyro a class. So the chance of having another possible comrade was exiting to say the least. The exhaustion he had was now replaced with burning curiosity as he started to dig. But the second he started to dig….

"Blue team FAILED"

"Ohh, where did we go so wrong."

Heavy slowly walked back to base, knowing that his team would be mad at him and bother him for not helping them in battle, since it was the last fight of the day.

AN/ So this is my second fanfiction ever, so I'm still confused with bold and breaks. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and hopefully I should update soon. I'm thinking each chapter will be a page in length or close. Oh, and I don't own TF2. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I know I have a lot to work on, but I'm SO grateful for those who all reviewed! By the way I'm going to have 3 different stories, 5 chapters each, of what I think the tenth class should be.( and remember I don't writhe the longest chapters…)

-Jimothy- I know it's boring, but I'll try to pick it up, especially in the next chapter.

-Engineer- Its actually not any anything like that, what I'm thinking is quite unique…

-Kimberly cleo sincerely- Thanks for the suggestions, I will be taking them into account. The pyro, engineer, and demo will now have a part in each story. Oh, and I already know what I'm going to do for the 10th class, but thanks for the tips.(It will not be a woman or girl)

"You are trying my patients!"

"What is your major malfunction brudda!?"

"MPHHHHHH! MPHHHHHH!"

"Maggot!"

"You simplton!"

"Ah, bugger."

"*Hicup* Im DrUnK, you DoN't have a ExUsE."

"Is something wrong with you?"

As heavy was bombarded with bad comments from his teammates, he slowly walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took out a nice fresh sandvich. But alas, the still angry fire bug followed him, trying to get a reason out of the heavy for today's actions.

"Pyro! You little little man, CALM DOWN! I found grave with tenth class written on it, it might be new friend!"

Pyro sat there, shocked. A new friend? A new person to high five? A new person to comfort when they were down? Pyro had to find out.

"Mph mphh mph mph mph?"

"We will have to act around cease fire, but we must be careful. You bring flamethrower and I bring shovel. We go two days from now. We dig up grave and revive friend with respawn, then go give counterpart to red team, or we won't keep new friend.

"Mph."

"Good".


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ hey, bad news. I'm going to summer camp for the entire week, starting: July /14, 2013 and ill update the Sunday after that (July/21/2013). Sorry! Ill update as soon as I get back!

Pyro couldn't help it. He couldn't help but giggle madly as he tiptoed down the dark hallway, before stopping at heavy's door. Pyro, all that he could, contained himself, and then outright broke the door down with his fist as he knocked. Heavy stepped around the broken door and approached the exited firebug. "Pyro! Everyone is asleep! Shhh! You have flamethrower?"

"MP-mph."(yes)

"Good. We go now. Follow me. I dig, you protect."

Then the two mercenaries walked into the night, heavy making sure pyro didn't open the door. Heavy tiptoed to the small gave that cast an eerie shadow on the landscape. As heavy got closer, he felt some fear. And something horribly familiar. "Silly heavy." Heavy muttered to himself. Then with pyro on guard duty, he began to dig. He dug and dug and dug, until he hit something hard. As he was just about to open the coffin, he looked back, and saw the pyro looking board. "Pyro! You can open to find new friend! You are credit to team!"

Pyro's boredom was suddenly obliterated by the mystery and suspense that was caused by this resting place, holding his new friend. Possibly and an enemy red to fight against, but hey, who would think that at a time like this?

As pyro opened the coffin with an ominous creeeeeeak…he couldn't see inside the coffin. That's okay, he always had his handy dandy portable matchbox, after all. As he lit a single match, holding it like it was a flaming torch, he held the match up to the gaping coffin to reveal a

AN/ hey! See ya in a week! Oh and this story is going to be more then 5 chapters, but ill still 3 storys.


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ hey! I'm back and a lot sooner than expected! Thank you all for revewing! I am so happy I'm going to die! Oh, and I pledge on my cat's grave that there will be no more cliffhangers! Plus ill try to update everyday! (and starting tomorrow, I'll be answering any questions, comments and concerns. R&R!(when I do *this* I"m speaking, starting now.

Shift+enter= break

…..A mummy. (After all, you wouldn't just take a dead body and throw it in a coffin, right?)

"Oh, this is going to be great! Pyro! NOW!"

As Pyro opened the bandages on the mummies face, what showed scared pyro in a good way, and heavy in a bad.

"MPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ya-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

What was inside the bandages was a man…with an oval face…. With white paint on it…with a round squishy red nose. *Or in other words, pyro please explain.*

"A CLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"A clown…."

At that, heavy remembered that horrible day…

*I'm not counting this as a cliffhanger since I'm writing the next chapter now.*


	5. Chapter 5

It was along time ago, when heavy was a little boy, he loved clowns. He loved how they danced, and always cheered him up when he was down. But one day his father said to him….

"Son, you are big now. Now you can watch big movie.

"What movie?"

"IT."

The movie terrified him to no end. What he originally thought of clowns was completely obliterated by a single motion picture. The movie itself was brilliant, but the fear grew and thrived after the movie.

So of course he ran. Then with horror in his mind, he turned around to find pyro inserting a new respawn chip into the clown's arm which heavy cleverly got from engineer.

FLASHBACK

"Engineer, I want to put respawn in sandvich to see if I can keep eating forever!

"Really?"

"I will eat sasha instead."

"Fine."

END FLASHBACK

"PYRO! NOOOOOOO!"

But alas, the chip was inserted, and the figure slowly faded away to respawn, but right after he opened his eyes smiled at the both of them. As pyro skipped to the respawn, the heavy sprinted as if he was chased. When they arrived at the respawn room, they saw a clown in a light and dark blue striped clown suit with the full clown makeup, and a wide smile on his face as he walked up to the two.

*I think I'm going to focus on more chapters and shorter chapters, because I want this kind of story to be a quick read kind. Oh, and should I make a Kirby fan fiction, portal fan fiction, another TF2 fan fiction, or a crossover? Starting now, on July/20/2013 you can vote on which fan fiction I will do after I'm done with this one (Which won't be soon). The end of the vote will be August/1/2013. R&R! *


	6. epilog

*So, at every end story I'm going to have an epilog to what happens after finding the class. Remember to vote!*

After three weeks with the clown, Miss Pauling met to interview the man. The interview was a complete success. The clown (along with a doppelganger for the red team) was allowed to stay with weapons like the rubber chicken, the joy buzzer, a clown car, the rotten tomato, and his trademark rubber red nose. The heavy learned to like the clown and his personality. The clown told heavy to not let motion pictures change your perspective, but the movies themselves were simply the mind and opinion of others confined in a story. He was a real joker too. The battle field was much less tense with clown around, with hohohoh's, and hahahah's and hehehehe's al over the place. But, there were cons to. He made jokes a lot more then he should, even for a clown. His puns were pun-ishing to the ears. Finally, he hid peoples weakest weapons and had to get them back by solving his riddles. He played harmless pranks on everyone, which they took surprisingly well. He decorated spy's wepons with colorful water wash markers; he basically made everyone's lives a bit more enjoyable. He made everyone watch IT though.

Everyone: "Shudder".

*So everyone, what chance do you give the clown of being a class?*

Everyone: (the nine classes) "7/10"

*Seems good to me!*

*So done with the clown! I'm going to be not updating because I want everyone to catch up,(and vote) but in the meanwhile, what's your favorite word? Mine's obliterate.


	7. new class story

**Hey everybody! While I was on vac-absent, I learned how to play yu gi oh! (I'm doing bold for Authors note from now on)**

**To Scout- I know, I know….**

**To Explodedpotato- final fight? I've never heard of such a thing. Wait. Clown pyro…..? BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's rich! (They are a rip-off.)**

Demoman had so much blood lust in his veins he could (make someone) explode! And as the doors to the battle field burst open and a landscape was seen, he was one of the first to kill. As the soldier ran at him with his shovel, he was so full of adrenaline that when he swung his sword, he broke the shovel right in two! Then with a mighty roar and another swing of his sword, he chopped the soldier's head right of! "Oh no you don't lad!" Then he put a grenade into his hand, turned around and shoved it right into the spies mouth, who was about to strike. He then gave a hearty laugh, pulled the pin, and Spartan kicked the spy away for him, then turned around and ran. As the spy exploded, demoman was already battling a red heavy. As the heavy charged, he picked up an oddly shaped rock, and threw it into the air. When it was as high as it would go, he shot a sticky bomb to it, and then when he caught it, he smashed it into the face of the heavy, while detonating the bomb. BOOOOOOM! Standing over his obliterated face, he said, "Oh, they're going to have to glue you together, in HELL!"

"Blue team VICTORY!"

As demoman sprinted to his base, he felt major satisfaction. With his bloodlust quenched, he went to his room, to drink scrumpy for a great victory!

Two hours later…..

"DEMOMAN PLEASE COME TO THE MEETING ROOM, I REPEAT, DEMOMAN PLEASE COME TO THE MEETING ROOM.

"And right after my hangover to. I'm very lucky today."

Demoman then walked down to the office to find the miss pauling waiting for him.

"Umm, mister demolition, is it? Well you have done some property damage that we would like you to fix, so if you woul-"

"PROPERTY DAMAGE!? IM THE DEMOMAN! EXPLOSIVE EXTRORDINARE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!"

"Well excuse me for offending you sir but this is imperative that this is fixed. After all, you used it in battle like an exploding baseball bat to the face. Think very hard."

Demoman racked his brain. It was hard to because he had so much fun today. Then he remembered.

"A stone? What could be so special about a bloody stone?"

"It's a tombstone. And you're going to fix it or your fired.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! If you are getting board with this story, then check out my other ones. After all, I just started a Kirby fan fiction! And if you're still sticking with the story, well, enjoy**!

"So you'd better get going." Sneered Miss Pauling.

"Fine."

So that's how Demoman found himself trying again and again to carve a gravestone that almost refused to be carved. It was tedious work. It would have been so easy if they just gave him a blowtorch, but oh no, they gave him a ******* flamethrower. And you'd think it would be during ceasefire but NO! He had to do it right in the middle of a bloody battle! No one was allowed to attack him, but he couldn't attack ether. So as you could imagine, he was as board as a block of bloody wood! So he decided to try to do it a different way. So he took out his favorite sword and began to literary write with it as if it was a pencil. 10 minutes later, he finally carved the words, THE TENTH CLASS into the stone. It looked horrible, but it was done nonetheless.

"Finally done."

Then he teleported back to respawn, he got all his weapons back and he was refreshed and ready to battle. But when he went outside, no one was fighting. Everyone, even his enemies, were standing as still as a statue looking in the same area. In one of the first times in his life, he was truly confuzzled.

"Hey! Wot just happened!"

A red scout then lifted his arm and pointed at a patch of ground, which was where demoman placed the gravestone. But oddly enough, a specific patch of ground was rumbling. Even more odd, there were muffled cries.

"Someone is buried! Get him out!"

And in less than a minute, everyone was digging, and when they were done, a Five foot six man in a blue suit (less nice then spies) looked at all of them and said,

"Hello, I'm the civilian, and I was here to join, but I accidently fell down this hole, and was buried alive. I thought no one lived here, so I stayed quiet. But when I heard someone slam a stone above me, I knew someone was there. And with my remaining strength, I pounded and yelled, and you guys saved me! So where do I start? Because I want food and water and clothes and blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

"Oh, where did we go so wrong."


	9. Chapter 9

Meh.** I know I haven't been updating a lot lately, but I'm running low on steam. And I'm getting lazy. I should update next Tuesday.**

Epilog

So the man known as the civilian joined the group known as TF2. And he stayed there for several months before being officially interviewed by the administrator himself. And the interview was a complete failure. Even though he was scheduled to be in the roster, the administrator absolutely hated him. The way he talked and how long he talked without rest. Oh and she kept time. The longest this guy talked without a period or comma in site was astounding. A full fifteen minutes! So with her trademark "You failed!" She sent the idiot on his way, soon to be beaten up by everyone on the team. Yes, even the spy. His weapons were going to be an umbrella for melee, a kitchen knife, and a flower pot.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't been updating, I'm just lazy. R&R.**

Engineer wasn't the type to judge, but with all these people finding possible 'comrads', it was hard not to. First you got a circus freak, then an office man who doesn't know when to shut up, and what next, an animatronic rat? What in sam hill was with these people? Well you know what; I'm not even bothering with them.

These were the kind of thoughts that traveled through the engineer's head as he ran out to the battle field. But in this place, thoughts never traveled far.

"Engineer, help me!

"Need a dispenser here!"

As engineer sat down in his chair and made a sentry and a dispenser, he saw what everybody has been talking about for the last few days. It was that stupid stone. It was an oddly shaped thing, with what looked like teeth marks on the right side.

But before he could think about it more, a bullet passed by his shoulder, barley grazing his yellow helmet, with a yelp in surprise.

"Spy! Mind getting that sniper?" The engineer then handed the spy a knife he made from scrap metal.

"Many thanks."

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Good work."

But as the day went on, he found himself looking at the stone all throughout the day. But his curiosity got the best of him and he eventually went to go see that stupid stone face to face. But alas, in the battle field, you always had to be careful or you would end up in respawn. And that's exactly what happened after a spy got him.

As he was in the respawn area, he was kind of glad that the spy had killed him, because he didn't want to be associated with a resting place. But then with horror in his mind, he yelled,

"MY SENTRY! MY DISPENCER!"

And as he ran out to check on his machines, it was too late. His sentry and dispenser were sapped, and lying on his chair, was a sapper. Curse that spy. In his anger he took the sapper and threw it at the stupid stone. But as it hit the stone, something happened. The stone wasn't a stone at all. It turned out to be plastic. And when the sapper hit the "stone", the intense heat melted it, and in the goo was something no one would suspect.

A bone shaped metal.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't been updating, I'm just lazy. R&R. But hey ill update a lot more when I get my laptop!**

Under the chaos, no one noticed this thing, but he might as well grab it now before heavy used it as a tooth pick. As he ran to get it, and picked it up, it was too worn to read and it….. Smelled like dog? Then he screamed to the blue sky, "OH COME ON!"

But this attracted more attention than it should have. Engineer found every eye on him, from blue to red. In a second, he found himself surrounded. Then a red spy told him, "May I make a suggestion? Run."

Then he did. And everyone ran after him. Asking questions like, what is it, and who is it and, does it like sandvich.

Then is a flash, he put a gun to head, and pulled the trigger. In a second he found himself in the respawn area. He then ran into him own room and locked it shut. What was everyone so excited about? He took the dog tag out of his pocket. With a closer look, he took it to his desk and tried to make it out more. As he cleaned it and made it more readable, he deciphered the writing.

GUARD DOG

PROPERTY OF

MANN CO.

Well he had to hand it to them. He really had to hand it to them. Even with his mind, he had not suspected a dog. Then he remembered the dog he had back at home.

She was a beautiful beagle named dog. Because he was too lazy to come up with a good name. but sadly, she died of a tumor in her stomach that they discovered too late.

So you can guess what engineer was going to do next. He was going to find where this came from. First, needed to find Miss. Pauling. He went to the main office and came to the main desk. "I need ta talk to the administrator."

"I think you can wait a day. We don't take complaints." Engineer flashed her the dog tag. Her face turned white. "Down the left hallway, third door on your right. Be careful, you'll be walking on mighty thin ice if you're going to ask her about those. "I'm an engineer. Careful's my middle name.

He came to the door and before he came into the room, he took heed of Miss. Pauling's warning. He opened the door and came in. "Engineer. Come in and sit down. I don't have time for this. Make it quick, I need to get back to monitoring you idiots." An explosion happened in the screen behind her. She smiled; it was down to a frown in seconds. "Ya see ma'am, I've noticed a gravestone-"

"Oh this again! How long do you think I want to hear this from you idiots! What now! A titan, a fruit, a car?!"

"I understand your frustration ma'am, but you might want to hear this. I-"

"No. you know what, I'm done. You can take what you're going to say and shove it in the sad remains of your dog."

"Now you listen here. No one says that about my fam-"

"And you know what? Dogs aren't even family! They are just stupid-"

Now you sto-"

"Dirty, ugly, spoiled-"

"Don't you say it-"

"Mangy MUTT!"

"ENOUGH!" He slammed the dog tag down on her desk and got in her face. "You have to be one to know one." And with that, he stomped out of her room. He would have to find out on his own. To have a companion again.

5 hours later 1:00 AM

Taking only what was necessary, his shotgun, a flashlight, and a cloak he got from a strange boy with a scar on his head. Strange people on this planet. Strange indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I have been a lazy fart with the update times, but I'm wrapping up this fan fiction pretty soon, and possibly starting a new one. Well, I just want you guys and gals to know that I am truly honored that you chose to review to my fan fiction. Thank you all.**

As engineer trudged through the fall night, the leaves crunching under his boots, the wind rustling the trees, his mind started to wonder. Would the administrator fire him when he got back to the base? Would his teammates shun him for leaving them in the dark about all of this? Could he do this? Why was he doing this? Where was he going? Wait. Where WAS he going? He stopped walking, and looked at the dog tag. Then he heard a noise. And not the wind. The sound of leaves being crunched. Then he heard an odd sound and turned around to see a familiar face. It was none other than the red spy. Engineer turned around, shotgun pointed. But before he shot, he noticed something that surprised him. The red spy, the backstabber, the killer was completely unarmed. No knife, no sapper, no nothing. "What're you doin' here, spy?"

"Please, I knew you wouldn't get far. After all, you don't know what you're doing. And one more thing, since you left, the administrator sent eighteen mercenaries after you. I included. But I will say this, engineer. What you said to the administrator really ticked her off. What you're looking for is at the Mann. Co reserve supply warehouse….. So I may make a suggestion? Run." Then the spy gave him a map of the surrounding area, followed by his signature evil laugh, with a snort or two. Engineer ran as fast as his legs could carry him, knowing that he was being chased.

But surprisingly, his adrenaline must have carried him a lot farther then he thought, because he was already at the reserve warehouse in less than an hour. And he could tell the blue and red team was far behind him. But that didn't mean time was on his side. He gave himself an hour at best. "Well let's get this on with. Probably in a place where they have lots of food and water. Why am I talking to myself?" Then, he started looking at the main direction board that was conveniently kept in the first room he walked into, which was called DOOR 1. Good thinking. As he was reading the board, he noticed how cold and dusty this building was. Every step he took caused a cloud of dust to rise. Along with the odd science, it set a creepy vibe. On the board, it stated

DOOR 1: Information DOOR 2: weapons DOOR 3: cafeteria DOOR 4: technology DOOR 6: storage….

I'll go to the cafeteria, and then storage, Engineer thought. But before he could start walking, he heard the main doors burst open, followed by a very Heavy accent. "Scout, GO!"

"Gotcha!"

Then engineer started to run, and he came to the cafeteria. Then he hid behind the main counter. He took out his shot gun, then thought, no way in sam hill can I face all of them at once. They'd rip me to shreds. I need to get to the storage area, I can hide there. Then he heard fast, light footsteps coming into the room. The scout. The footsteps started to get closer to the counter. But they went away. When engineer couldn't hear any more footsteps, he jumped over the counter and headed towards the storage area. He had some close calls, but he got there nonetheless without being seen. He opened the door, but to his dismay, the door creaked really loud. He rushed inside and shut the door, locking it behind him. Good thing he brought his flashlight, because he couldn't see squat. Guessing the power was out, he took it out and looked around. Then his flashlight shined on something he never suspected.

"A respawn machine?"


	13. chapter 13

**FINAL CHAPTER. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT, FOLLOWERS, AND REVEWS. IT'S BEEN FUN. LET'S GO!**

"A respawn machine?" A million questions passed through engineers head as he stared at the machine that he made himself. Then he remembered that there were a dozen extra respawn chips in a compartment under the machine, in case the one implanted in anyone's arm stopped working. He lifted the machine and opened the compartment. "What?" The chips, instead of being nearly invisible and two wires, one blue one red, these ones were a ugly green, were an inch long and two inches across, and looked more like a computer chip than anything else. To put it short, it was hideous to the engineer.

But before engineer could try to come up with a conclusion, the doors behind him burst open and he felt a giant hand on his neck, choking him. "Nice try, baby man." Followed by a shot to the back of the head.

But oddly, engineer woke up, standing up and looking at the heavy that killed him. The heavy looked at him in puzzlement. The red spy behind him took out his gun and aimed. "See you later, partner." But before he could even fire, two creatures sprinted out of the respawn and jumped out at the spy. The creatures moved even faster than the scout, and the spy didn't stand a chance. The things ripped him apart, arms down. With a flash, the spy disappeared as he went back to respawn. And in this flash reveled what the things were. The things were dogs. Germen shepherds to be exact and they were MAD. "RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" The dogs absolutely went on a killing spree. Anyone who was in range, they attacked, and devoured. In a matter of minutes, the entire mercenary force was dead. Everyone except for the blue engineer. The dogs noticed this, and started advancing on our poor-soon-to-be-eaten friend, with their sharp teeth disturbingly visible. 5 feet, 4 feet. Then they sprinted and-

(At same time)

"RED, SIT!"

"BLUE, SIT!"

The dogs stopped in their tracts, and sat, obedient as puppies. In the doorway, there stood three figures, two of the figures were undeniably crippled, and the third was there helping them stay on their feet. Slowly, they started moving closer to where he was, he saw who they were. They were none other than the founders of the team fortress 2 operation, or as he liked to say, the two old guys (And Miss. Pauling because the administrator was too bothered to come).

The man in the red suite spoke. "Ah, I see you found our little secret. Our dogs, red and blue. What do you think we should do brother?"

"Well sadly, since everyone is aware of our secret, we must make it look like it was our decision and ours alone. But what do we do with our friend here?" Said the man in blue.

Both old men looked at engineer, thinking to themselves. It seemed like years. Then Miss. Pauling spoke up.

"Well if we kill him, all the others will start to wonder. So I suggest..." she then whispered into their ears.

After what seemed like minutes, the blue suited man spoke. "It's settled then. Engineer will copy and rebuild this canine specific respawn machine in your base, and you will fight along our dogs."

The red suited man cut the other one of, and giving engineer the evil eye. "But heed my warning boy, if you ever start to snoop of and try to look deeper then you already have, you and your entire family will be slaughtered. Is that understood? IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Y-yes sir."

"And you," the blue old man pointed to Miss. Pauling. "This place ought to be destroyed. If he can search for information this easily, who knows who can?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's start the transport. Now remember, your job is to copy our version and make it more modern." Said the blue suited man.

"I know sir." The gears in engineers head were already turning, trying to figure out how to transport this huge thing.

The man in red pulled out a cell phone and told engineer; "Now we can't allow you to see this so close your eyes or you die."

The man dialed a number at least ten digits long, then started talking. "Yes that's fine… at the warehouse…make sure they're both at walls…Thank you."

The man snapped the phone shut. As the engineers eyes stayed shut, he heard the heavy machine drag across the floor, and eventually stop. Then the man told him to walk 40 paces forward. As he did, the heard a weird sound come from behind him. "You can open your eyes now." As he did, realized with surprise that he had returned to the blue respawn room! With his teammates staring at him…. "Uh, hi?" the second he said that, his entire team surrounded him, thanking god that he wasn't a traitor after all. Then the dogs came.

(All except engineer and the men in blue and red)

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

THE AFTERMATH

After the adventure and a month of experimentation, the engineer, (both of them) finished adding the dog respawns to their respective buildings. Then the real fun began. As it turned out, having the dogs on the team was a blast! The engineer had added rockets to their backs and special teeth protectors so their teeth wouldn't shatter. No melee weapons except for their teeth, the dogs were something to be feared. The rockets had the distance of the sniper, and the punch of a soldier. But to even the odds, the dogs were extremely weak, being killed with one hit regardless of weapon or class. There was no interview, due to the fact that they were dogs, and that they were ordered by a larger power to be on the team. But sadly, the dogs hated the clown's face paint smell, and a accident caused the clowns blood on the floor and his respawn chip in the blu dogs stomach, thus the clown was dead(For both teams, since the red team couldn't have their clown with the blu one dead). The team mended, but soon it shattered all the same. The first grey attack killed the dogs, and they never came back. And the war known as mann vs. machine started.

**AN/ hey guys thanks for sticking with me to the end. I really appreciate you guys and gals reading this. Ever notice how dog backwards is god? I don't think that's a coincidence. Oh well. But I'm saying thank you for being patient with the update times. There may be a possible sequel, but probably not. SEE YA! **


End file.
